In order that an IC (Integrated Circuit) or LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) device is tested in a powered-on condition, such a device is mounted on a socket and is connected to a power supply or signal line. As a degree of integration of an IC chip forming the device increases and a clock rate increases in recent years, a current flowing through the device increases.
Thus, a temperature of the device remarkably increases while it is in operation. It is desired, particularly for a measuring test on such a device of significant heat generation to be run while cooling the device, to efficiently cool the IC device.
From such a viewpoint, a socket structured in such a way that a gap is provided between the socket having a probe and an IC device and that a cool stream flows from a side of the socket through the gap so as to cool the IC device has been proposed. Further, a socket structured in such a way that the socket is provided on a side portion with an aperture and that an air stream flowing from the socket side portion cools the socket and a probe has been proposed. There are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-297989, 2000-284020, and 2007-273233 as reference documents.
As a current flowing through an IC device increases, an amount of heat generation not only of the IC device but also of a probe itself which provides the IC device with the current increases. If the amount of the heat generation of the probe increases, so do a resistance value of the probe and a loss of power caused by the probe. Thus, a quantity of a current allowed to flow through the IC device is limited.
Owing to an ordinary structure such that a socket itself or a probe itself is cooled from a side, the probe may be only partially cooled and the whole of the probe may not be effectively cooled. Thus, for an IC or LSI device of a large amount of power consumption, a loss caused by the resistance of the probe is significant, the resistance value of the probe increases owing to the heat generation of the probe, the quantity of the current allowed to flow is limited and it is difficult to test or run the device.
Further, upon letting a large quantity of a current flow from the probe to the IC or LSI device without paying an attention to the heat generation of the probe, the probe may possibly partially melt and spoil a function as the socket.